L'enfance de deux frères
by Arjole
Summary: Damon et Stefan retrouvent leur amie d'enfance nommée Harper. Des souvenirs refont surfaces. Damon repense au terrible secret lié à Harper. Il revit le jour où lui et Stefan l'ont rencontrés pour la première fois. C'était en 1850 et à cette époque là, Giuseppe Salvatore devait s'occuper de ses deux fils et les protéger d'un immense fléau, les vampires... Flashs-back garantis !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamers : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette fiction est entièrement made in Arjole (ainsi que la précédente) donc pas touche !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Damon était assis sur le canapé, un verre de scotch à la main, le regard vide. Son frère était parti chasser. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Stefan s'embêtait avec ça alors qu'il avait du sang frais à porter de main ! La cave était juste à quelques pas et un escalier ! Pourquoi s'en priver ?! Oh bien sûr quand on s'appelle Stefan Salvatore ça change tout ! Non, Damon ne comprenait vraiment pas son petit frère.

Profitant de ces instants, seul, dans sa grande demeure, Damon glissa un CD de Frank Sinatra dans son lecteur. La première chanson déferla dans les oreilles du vampire. « My way »*…c'était sa chanson préférée. Le vampire se resservi un scotch et se mit à repenser à toutes les files qu'il avait charmé sous les airs du grand Ol'Blue Eyes*. Ses conquêtes, ses joies, ses peines…Oui ses peines, Damon pouvait parfois se mettre à pleurer…

Il repensait à toutes ses années lorsque le titre changea. Une autre chanson, bien plus triste, aussi triste que les pensées du vampire, commença. Elle tonna dans sa tête et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Le violon le replongeait dans ses souvenirs…la nostalgie lui arracha une larme. Non, il se refusa de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, ou plutôt, il ne devait pas. Sa carapace d'homme arrogant et très souvent ironique ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas encore, pas maintenant…

Il essuya sa joue du revers de la main et se resservit un verre. Une autre chanson, cette fois plus gaie passa, puis d'autres, puis tout le CD. Il était tard, Damon s'en voulut d'avoir laissé passer le temps sans s'en être rendu compte. Et puis son frère devait déjà être rentré à cette heure-ci. Il éteignit le lecteur, et appela Stefan pour voir s'il était là. Il ne reçut aucune réponse, son frère devait certainement se trouver chez Elena en ce moment…

Elena…ce prénom aussi avait fait pleurer le vampire. Elle était si belle… « _Oh non ! » _se dit-il lorsqu'une goutte de pluie commença à perler sous ses yeux clairs. Cette fois-ci, il ne la retint pas. Il laissa couler une infime partie de sa souffrance…

Sachant son frère absent pour quelques temps, Damon s'allongea sur le canapé et se laissa bercer par la musique qui accompagnait les souvenirs défilants dans sa tête. Il s'endormit…Plusieurs visages apparurent. Celui d'Elena bien sûr, et aussi celui de Stefan. Mais pourquoi son frère le pourchassait-il aussi dans ses songes ? Il n'avait donc que ça à faire ! Ca y était, le Damon qui pleurait tel un petit enfant laissa place au Damon pourvu de sa carapace.

Le visage de Stefan disparut, et quelques choses d'étonnant se produisit ensuite, la carrure imposante de Giuseppe Salvatore apparut, puis celle plus fragile d'une femme qui tenait un petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle avait des cheveux de jais, des pommettes hautes, un teint frais, la mine souriante et un détail qui attira l'attention du vampire. Ses yeux, ils étaient aussi bleus qu'un ciel sans nuage et ils exprimaient une telle joie. Ils étaient tournés vers le petit garçon blottit contre elle. Il était le portrait caché de la femme, innocent, timide, il ne devait pas être plus âgé que deux ans. Pour combler ce parfait tableau de famille, le ventre de la femme était arrondi. Elle était enceinte…

Damon se réveilla en sursaut, les lèvres tremblantes, la respiration légèrement saccadée. Il se contrôla aussitôt et se rassit. Ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'un tableau de sa propre famille. Son père, sa mère la douce Michaela qui l'aimait si tendrement, il y avait aussi lui, en version très petit et enfin, absent du tableau, son frère qui n'était pas encore né.

Damon se figea, il réalisa soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa mère, et c'était bien elle, ne pouvait pas être enceinte de Stefan. Les deux frères avaient cinq ans de différence et sur le cliché, Damon en avait à peine deux…

Soudain, un bruit étrange fit sursauter le vampire. Il se retourna juste au moment où une ombre passa tout près de son visage. Son instinct de chasseur prit le dessus et il se précipita sur l'ombre mouvante. Il la plaqua contre le mur et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée.

**« Harper ? **demanda-t-il incrédule

-**Salut Damon. Tu m'as manqué tu sais. »** dit la femme la gorge serrée, et pas seulement à cause de l'émotion, le vampire lui tenait fermement le cou.

Elle semblait être une de ses connaissances et devait avoir vingt ans. Du moins en apparence. Elle avait les yeux bleus azurs et les cheveux châtains. Elle arborait un sourire éclatant et de petites tâches de rousseurs parsemaient son visage.

**« Mais tu…tu as été transformé ? **demanda Damon.

-**Oui…je suis un vampire comme toi…**

**-Tu étais où ? Pourquoi ne nous a tu pas rejoins ? **dit Damon en relâchant la fille.

-**Damon, je… »**

Mais elle fut coupée par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Stefan accompagné d'Elena firent leurs apparitions. A la vue de la nouvelle arrivante, Stefan, contre toutes attentes éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de la dénommée Harper. Elena était totalement surprise :

« **Euhm…Stefan, tu peux m'expliquer ? »** dit-elle d'un ton calme

Damon, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits s'asseya suivit d'Elena. Harper fit de même, Stefan à ses côtés. Il était bouleversé. Harper commença par s'adresser à Elena :

**« Je suis Harper. Je suis une amie d'enfance de Stefan et Damon. Cela fait plus de 140 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu… Euh, je sais que c'est très bizarre…Pour toi comme pour moi Elena. C'est bien ça, hein ?**

**-Que…mais comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? Et si vous prétendez les connaitre depuis 140 ans, alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelez Katherine ?**

**-C'est Damon qui me l'a dit, enfin pas vraiment… Je sais que tu n'es pas Katherine. Grace aux souvenirs et aux connaissances de Damon, j'ai pu établir un lien avec lui et savoir tout ce que j'avais manqué. C'est ça la photo de tout à l'heure Damon. Pendant que tu la regardais, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec ta mémoire…**

**-C'était toi ? **s'exclama Damon

**-Oui.**

**-Tu as contrôlé mes pensées ! Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Je dois vous avouer quelque chose de très important. Je ne suis pas qu'une amie. Vous vous souvenez, Giuseppe était toujours très gentil avec moi, très proche. **avoua-t-elle

-**Euh je…oui il semblait beaucoup t'aimer mais…**répondit Damon

-**J'étais très souvent chez vous. J'ai grandi avec vous. La photo Damon, Michaela était enceinte mais toi, tu n'avais que deux ans ! Stefan ? Regarde-moi. »**

Elle releva la tête de celui-ci. Ses pleurs s'étaient un peu estompés. Elena était bouche bée, elle avait compris. C'était si simple mais les deux frères ressemblaient à deux petits garçons totalement perdu devant quelque chose de tellement simple, de logique… Restait à Elena le mystère du « pourquoi Harper était-elle revenue maintenant ? ».

**« Stefan, je sais que tu es très ému de me voir ici et maintenant, moi aussi, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, toi aussi Damon. »**

Elle inspira profondément :

**« Damon, Stefan, nous avons le même sang…et les même parents. Je suis votre sœur… ».**

Stefan resta quelques secondes bouche bée. Damon n'était que légèrement surpris. Elena avait, quant à elle, deviné dès qu'Harper l'avait salué. Elle était le parfait mélange de ses deux frères. Le même regard que Damon, les cheveux et le même teint que Stefan. Ce qui la caractérisait était sans doute ses taches de rousseurs et ses joues roses. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Harper Salvatore était d'une grande beauté.

Lorsque les deux frères se ressaisirent, ils fixèrent Harper avec un air heureux. Ce fut Stefan qui brisa le silence :

**« Je l'avais déjà souhaité étant enfant. Il m'est arrivé de vouloir de toutes mes forces que ma meilleure amie soit ma sœur pour que nous soyons toujours aussi unis. Je nous voyais très bien ensemble, tous les quatre, former la famille parfaite. Ça aurait été pu se passer comme ça, c'était possible. Alors dis-moi pourquoi. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été plus que des amis, une fratrie ?**

**-Je n'ai rien à ajouter. » **dit Damon

Harper s'apprêtait à leur avouer lorsque Stefan la coupa :

**« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache que jusqu'à notre séparation, je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma grande sœur. »**

Damon en eu presque un sourire franc. Il pensait exactement la même chose, mais il le cachait. Sa carapace refusait qu'il l'admette. Elena était très attentive. Elle suivait sans rien dire. Les frères et la sœur étaient heureux, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Harper commença son récit elle parla de son enfance, de sa vie avant de devenir un vampire, de sa relation avec les deux frères mais elle oublia de donner un détail qu'Elena remarqua :

**« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? **demanda t-elle

**-Je ne m'en souviens plus, je devais avoir trois ans. Damon tu es le plus âgé, tu dois t'en souvenirs mieux que nous. **dit Stefan

-**Moi j'en ai quelques brides mais je ne m'en souviens pas non plus très bien, je n'avais que cinq ou six ans. **dit Harper, **Damon ça va ? »**

Le vampire était livide. Il répondit d'une voix mal-assurée :

**« Hum, non désolé je ne m'en souviens pas très bien non plus… Bon eh bien bonne nuit à tous » **dit-il en se levant

Il quitta la pièce.

**« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il est bizarre d'un coup. **dit Stefan

-**Je ne sais pas…Ce que j'ai dit à l'air de l'avoir énormément troublé**.** »** dit Elena

Stefan et Elena n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, Harper, elle avait compris…

* * *

><p>*cette chanson appartient à son auteur respectif.<p>

*c'est l'un des fameux surnoms de Frank Sinatra, grand chanteur, acteur américain, il se faisait aussi appeler « The Voice ». Pour plus d'informations le concernant je ne peux pas vous aider, il faudra contacter ma secrétaire, Wikipédia.

**Voilà mes amis ! Mon premier chapitre est terminé ! Je vous promets un long flash-back sur l'enfance de Damon et Stefan avec de l'amour, de l'action…bla bla bla…**

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu je vous adore !**

**-Arjole **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Stefan, Harper et Elena discutèrent toute la nuit. Damon, quant à lui, passa une terrible blanche. Il était en sueur lorsqu'il se réveilla. Un flashback, c'était un flashback. Une partie de son enfance…Cela remontait à si loin… Il se mit alors à repenser à son rêve. Tout semblait si clair, tous ces détails…

Damon se sentait si fatigué. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il regarda son portable, il était un peu plus de huit heures. Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde dormait, il plongea dans le pays des rêves… Du moins, un drôle de monde…

_« Décembre 1850, Mystic Falls, pension des Salvatore,_

_Giuseppe Salvatore était dans son bureau, un verre de whisky à la main, le regard tourné vers des hommes en costumes ou en habits de tous les jours :_

**_« _**_**Ils sont une menace. Leur retour nuit à nos affaires. Ils mettent en danger nos vies, nos familles…Je vous le dit mes amis, ce soir les vampires auront disparu de Mystic Falls à jamais ! **__dit-il la mine grave_

**_-Giuseppe, en est tu sûr ? Est-ce vraiment une menace ? Après tout, ils nous ressemblent. _**_dit un homme en costume_

**_- Que dîtes-vous là ?! Ils ne nous ressemblent en rien, ce sont des monstres ! Ils nous prennent notre sang, nous blessent ! Il faut les éliminer au plus vite ! Et justement, ils pourraient être n'importe qui, votre femme, vos enfants… »_**

_Des contestations se firent entendre :_

**_« Tu abuses ! Bien sûr que non, ni ma femme, ni mes enfants n'ont quelque chose à voir avec ça ! _**_essaya un homme barbu_

**_-Et comment vas-tu faire ? Sais-tu qui est concerné ? _**_tenta un autre_

**_-Oui, j'ai mené mon enquête. Ce soir, l'attaque aura lieu. Vous chargerez vos fusils avec des balles trempées de veine de Vénus._**

**_-C'est quoi ?_**

**_-Une plante. Elle empêche les vampires de nous faire du mal. C'est toxique pour eux._**

**_-Doit-on vraiment te faire confiance ?_**

**_-Oui, voulez-vous être en sécurité ? »_**

_S'en suivit des affirmations :_

**_« J'ai besoin messieurs, d'hommes courageux face à l'ennemi. Nous sommes en guerre pour notre survie. Je vous attends, ce soir, ici. Je vous donnerai des munitions, des torches et des pieux en bois, ils peuvent tuer un vampire si vous visez le cœur. _**

**_-Très bien Giuseppe, je suis d'accord. Mais je veux revenir sur ce que tu nous as dit en privé s'il te plaît._**

**_-Je suis là William. Les autres soyez prêts ! »_**

_Ils quittèrent la pièce, motivés._

**_« Je me demandais…lorsque tu as dit que les vampires pouvaient être n'importe où et que nos femmes et nos enfants pouvaient aussi avoir été contaminés, le pensait tu vraiment ?_**

**_-Oui, hélas William…Et il n'y a pas de remède. Si t'as femme ou tes proches sont contaminés, il faudra les tuer._**

**_-Mon Dieu…*_**_il soupira__***, je n'ai pas d'enfants moi mais toi, tes fils sont-ils vraiment en sécurité ? Ils sont jeunes, ils ont besoin de sécurité, et d'un père…Ils ont déjà perdus leur mère alors s'il t'arrivait malheur…**_

**_-Ne t'inquiète pas William, je m'occupe de mes fils. Je vais les conduire chez une amie avant l'assaut, vers 22h ce soir l'action aura lieu._**

**_-D'accord._**

**_-Je compte sur toi._**

**_-Oui… » _**_Et William partit. _

**_« Damon ? Que fais-tu ?_**

**_-Rien du tout Louisa ! dit le petit garçon de dix ans. _**_Il avait des cheveux de jais ébouriffés et des yeux d'un bleu azur. Il portait un pantalon en toile noir, des bretelles et une chemise légèrement trop grande pour lui. Il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos._

**_-Montre-moi ça ! _**_lui demanda sa nourrice Louisa._

**_-C'est pour Stefan. C'est son lance pierre que j'avais cassé. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?_**

**_-Ah d'accord, mais tu n'as pas à me mentir ! Ce n'est pas grave tu es tout pardonné. Ton petit frère est souffrant depuis ce matin._**

**_-Comment ça ?_**

**_-Il a beaucoup de fièvre et il est très fatigué._**

**_-Je peux aller le voir ?_**

**_-Je ne sais pas Damon. Il a besoin de repos et peut être que c'est contagieux _**

**_-Allez Louisa s'il te plait ! _**_supplia l'enfant_

**_-Bon d'accord, mais fais attention de ne pas le réveiller s'il dort et ne t'approche pas trop près._**

**_-Merci Louisa ! _**_dit Damon en se précipitant vers la chambre de son frère. _

_Celui-ci était âgé de trois ans, avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus pétillants. Il était emmitouflé, comme un bébé, dans des draps et il était trempé de sueur. Damon s'approcha du lit, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci s'illuminèrent de joie :_

**_« Damon ! _**_tenta-t-il de crier en vain mais sa voie était cassée._

**_-Chut Stefan, repose-toi. T'as l'air mal en point. _**_dit son grand frère en lui caressant les cheveux et ceci contre l'avis de Louisa. _

**_-C'est Louisa qui m'a dit que j'étais souffrant mais moi je me sens très bien ! _**_dit il les sourcils froncés. __**Et en plus, elle a dit que c'était cause d'hier quand je suis rentré tremper d'avoir joué sous la pluie. **__dit-il essouffler._

**_-Chut Stefan, calme-toi. _**_intervint Louisa __**Tu devrais dormir.**_

**_-Mais je vais très bien, je ne suis pas fatigué !_**_**Damon je veux aller dehors avec toi ! » **__couina-t-il. _

_Il était têtu pour son âge. Damon continua de caresser ses cheveux en essayant de le calmer._

**_« Calme toi petit frère, demain on ira jouer mais pour l'instant endors toi, tu es malade._**

**_-Tu promets ?_**

**_-Oui mon petit frère adoré ! _**_dit Damon_

**_-Et Père pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir ? Il est où ? _**_demanda Stefan_

**_-Votre Père est en réunion, il doit avoir terminé à l'heure qu'il est. Je vais l'informer de ton état et il viendra certainement te voir Stefan. En attendant repose toi j'arrive tout de suite ! Damon quant à toi, tu ferais mieux de sortir de la chambre, ton père ne voudrait pas que tu n'embête ton frère. »_**

_Damon embrassa la main de Stefan et sortit de la chambre. Louisa partit prévenir Giuseppe. Stefan, qui tombait de fatigue, s'endormit…_

_William était le meilleur ami de Giuseppe. Il sortit de la pension le sourire aux lèvres. Il entama la traversée de la forêt lorsqu'un homme vint à sa rencontre :_

**_« Alors ? _**_demanda l'inconnu_

**_-Tous c'est très bien passé Richard. J'ai parlé à Giuseppe et il n'a pas soupçonné une seconde que j'étais un vampire. Quel idiot ! J'ai joué au lèche bottes bien sûr et il a marché._**

**_-Très bien, es-tu près pour le plan ?_**

**_-Oui mon ami, ce soir la pension n'existera plus. Je vais parler aux hommes présents lors de la réunion. _**

**_-Comment vas-tu faire pour les influencer ? _**

**_-Oh je vais leur parler de Giuseppe, du fait qu'il accuse leurs femmes…Que c'était peut-être lui le prédateur… Enfin tiens-toi prêt je veux qu'à 21h ce soir tu sois devant la pension pour passer au plan._**

**_-J'y serai ! »_**

_Giuseppe monta les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Stefan et ouvrit la porte. Le petit s'était endormi. Il s'approcha du lit et prit la main de Stefan. Sa toute petite main, sa bouille de bébé…c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à Michaela. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux de Stefan, il sourit. Giuseppe embrassa son front et partit. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Damon et entrouvrit la porte._

**_« Père ?_**

**_-Bonjour Damon. As-tu fais ton travail ?_**

**_-Oui Père. _**

**_-Très bien. Alors je m'en vais._**

**_-A toute à l'heure._**

**_-Damon ?_**

**_-Oui ?_**

**_-Je sais que tu me vois comme un père strict…mais sache que je t'aime mon fils. Viens par là._**

_Damon s'approcha doucement et se jeta dans les bras de son père lorsqu'il lui ouvrit les bras. Ce comportement était rare de la part de Giuseppe. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave pour que l'homme froid qu'il était dise ça à Damon. Giuseppe savait que sa vie serait menacée ce soir-là… Devant les vampires… Leur étreinte dura quelques minutes et Giuseppe s'en alla dans son bureau._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Stefan ne comprit pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. Il était tard, peut être 21h. Il faisait nuit. Il essaya d'appeler Louisa, sa voix était plus clair._

_Soudain, un cri se fit entendre…_

**Voilà ! Review ? Par pitié juste un petit mot !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! **

**Non je ne suis pas sadique, le fait que Stefan soit malade à un but précis. Et ne vous inquiétez pas Harper, Damon adulte, Elena et Stefan adulte ne sont pas perdus !**

**-Arjole**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un bug internet chez moi et je n'ai pas pu le poster plus vite (pardoooooooooon) et par la même occasion répondre aux reviews (ce que je vais m'empresser de le faire, un roman même !). Le pire c'est que trois épisodes de TVD me sont passés sous le nez (saison 6, pour les intéressés je connais des liens ! J'vous les passe en MP !)…M'enfin c'est toujours en mode « happy » que je vous offre ce troisième chapitre ! Bisous ! **

Ce cri…Damon l'avait entendu lui aussi. C'était la voix de Louisa…

**« Non ! » **cria Damon en se défaisant de ses couvertures.

Stefan, Elena et Harper se précipitèrent dans la chambre du vampire.

**« Damon ?! Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Harper

-**Non, partez, sortez d'ici ! Je, je…**bafouilla-t-il

Stefan s'approcha du lit de son frère et le regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

**« La vérité, Damon. Tu n'es jamais comme ça d'habitude.**

-** Je euh…Stefan…**essaya Damon

- **Elena, Harper, allez m'attendre dans le salon s'il vous plaît.**

- **Euh oui d'accord**. »

Les filles sortirent, non sans se retourner. Stefan prit la parole :

**« C'est par rapport à Harper ?**

- **En quelques sortes.**

- **Je sais que d'habitude, on ne se parle pas trop comme ça mais… Ça te fait quoi ? Comment tu te sens après sa déclaration ?**

- **Stefan, arrête de vouloir jouer le frère protecteur, ça va je vais bien !**

- **Moi non…**

-** Que se passe-t-il ?**

-** Elle m'a fait me rappeler Père…Je culpabilise Damon…J'ai tué mon propre père !**

- **Stefan, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt ?**

-** Parce qu'on ne parle jamais de ça ! On ne se parle jamais ! On vit sous le même toit mais on ne se dit jamais ce genre de chose ! Et puis je te connais, si je te parlais de notre famille tu m'enverrais balader !**

-**Stefan, tu es mon frère ! Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc les déclarations ! M'enfin le message est clair quand même !**

-**Oui, tu as raison, peut être devrions nous plus parler… » **

Damon mit sa main sur l'épaule de Stefan avec un regard compatissant. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte. Elena l'entrouvrit et passa sa tête au travers.

« **Puis-je entrer ?**

-**Oui.** dit Damon

- **Que se passe-t-il ? **

-**Harper m'a parlé d'un endroit où elle voudrait retourner. Elle m'a dit que cela vous concernait.**

-**Très bien ! »**

Stefan sortit avec Elena en laissant Damon se préparer. Harper les accueillie en bas avec un grand sourire.

**« Alors, où va-t-on ?** demanda Stefan

-**Tu verras ! C'est une…une surprise ! »**

Dans sa chambre, Damon mit une nouvelle chemise, bleue marine cette fois. Il alla ensuite se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Ce cri… Celui qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve…Il voulait connaître la suite. Il voulait et il devait savoir. Ce souvenir était tellement enfoui dans son esprit qu'il n'en avait plus aucune bride. Et Harper, cette « sœur ». Il était heureux qu'elle soit ici, mais, elle était arrivée d'une manière vraiment étrange.

De plus, le fait que Stefan lui dise le fond de ses pensées l'avait vraiment troublé. Son petit frère, le même petit garçon de son rêve, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Peut-être que c'était fait exprès, que cette image de Stefan en petit garçon fragile était un signe. Le signe que Damon devait protéger son frère, comme il l'avait fait enfant.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ! Je ne suis pas Elena ! Pff… »**

**« Damon ! »** appela Stefan du bas de l'escalier.

Damon descendit, avec en tête une certaine appréhension de ce qu'allait lui montrer Harper.

Elena, Stefan, Harper et Damon prirent la voiture de Stefan er arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt. Harper demanda à Elena de sortir sous prétexte qu'elle devait parler aux deux frères. Elena sortit sans discuter.

**« Stefan, Damon je tenais à vous prévenir, cet endroit va…peut être vous dérangé un peu.**

-**Je tiens à le voir Harper. Je me sens assez fort pour supporter tous ces souvenirs. Je m'y suis préparé. Ton arrivée a créée beaucoup de changements…**dit Stefan.

-**Je sais…mon p'tit frère ! »**

Harper prit Stefan dans ses bras. Elle demanda :

**« Et toi Damon ?**

-**Oh, euh oui moi aussi je suis impatient.**

-**Stefan, peux-tu sortir de la voiture s'il te plaît. Je dois parler à Damon. »**

Stefan sortit rejoindre Elena. Elle était accoudée à un arbre, les yeux fixés sur le ciel bleu. Il courut presque vers elle.

Harper s'assit près de Damon, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

**« Que t'arrive-t-il enfin Damon ?**

-**Rien du tout.**

-**Tu en es sûr ?**

-**Oui sinon je ne te le dirais pas !**

-**Du calme. Tu as l'air tendu.**

-**Il y a de quoi ! Toi qui débarques de nulle part et qui nous dis que tu es notre sœur ! Ces épouvantables rêves ! Stefan qui est de plus en plus proche d'Elena ! Ou moi qui m'en éloigne… Je suis perdu là ! Harper ? »**

Soudainement, elle lui mit les mains sur les tempes et prononça un dialecte incompréhensible. Damon voulait crier mais c'était impossible tant la douleur était intense. Harper continua son monologue tout en faisant pression sur les tempes de Damon. Quand elle eut fini, elle approcha la tête de Damon à demi-inconscient vers elle et dit :

**« Tu vas t'évanouir et te réveiller. Tu sortiras de la voiture comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu avanceras jusqu'à l'arbre et tu le toucheras. »**

Les pupilles de Damon se dilatèrent, il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Harper était partie. Il sortit de la voiture, nonchalamment comme à son habitude. Stefan était dehors avec Elena et Harper, près d'une maison. Cette maison était plutôt petite mais avait l'air chaleureuse et le massif de fleurs qui bordait l'entrée la rendait aussi très accueillante.

Damon fixa l'arbre, sur la plaine devant la maison. Il était grand et assez imposant. Un chêne centenaire. Aussi, Damon ne pouvait pas arrêter de le regarder. De cet arbre, émanait une certaine énergie. Ni positive, ni vraiment négative, juste une énergie. Et Damon était le seul à s'en rendre compte apparemment.

**« Où sommes-nous ?** demanda Stefan

-**Tu ne t'en souviens pas. Je vais t'expliquer. Entrez ! **dit Harper.

Au moment où Harper les invitait à entrer, Damon se rapprochait dangereusement de l'arbre.

« **Damon, tu viens ?** demanda Stefan

**-J'arrive ! Attends… »**

Et tout à coup, Damon toucha l'arbre. C'était prévu. Il devait toucher ce chêne, il le devait. L'aura qui s'en emmenait était trop forte. Comme s'il avait plongé la main dans une cuve de veine de Vénus, il hurla. A ce cri, Stefan Elena et Harper se retournèrent.

**« Damon ! »** crièrent Elena et Stefan ensemble.

Elena n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que Damon s'était écroulé au sol, secoué de spasmes, comme s'il avait été pris de fortes convulsions. Stefan se précipita vers lui et l'appela :

**« Damon, Damon ! Réveille-toi, regarde-moi ! »** Damon commençait à suffoquer.

**« L'arbre, l'arbre…Touche pas…Ne touche pas à l'arbre Stefan ! »**

Après ces quelques mots, dit avec la plus grande difficulté du monde, Damon s'évanouit. Elena s'approcha de lui l'air très inquiète et mit sa main sous la tête du blessé, de sorte à l'apaiser. Harper, quant à elle semblait comme paralysée, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

**« Que lui est-il arrivé ?** demanda Elena

**-Il a touché l'arbre.** dit Stefan

-**Quoi ?**

-**Il a touché l'arbre ! »**

En criant ces mots, Stefan entra dans une sorte de transe, ses yeux devinrent plus brillants. Lorsque Stefan approcha sa main de l'arbre. Elena se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber en arrière. Stefan se releva en vacillant, l'air un peu troublé.

**« Que s'est-il passé ?**

-**Tu étais en transe. A cause du chêne ! Si tu l'avais touché, tu te serais évanoui comme Damon !**

-**Oui, cet arbre m'a comme attiré, je pense qu'il a été ensorcelé. Rentrons et appelons Bonnie.**

-**D'accord, mais où est Harper ?**

-**Je suis là. Je vous ai observés du haut de la colline.**

-**Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue nous aider ?**

-**J'étais en transe…à cause du chêne. **dit-elle rapidement.

-**Mais moi, j'ai dû m'en approcher pour être en transe. **dit Stefan

-**J'étais comme toi ! Envoutée… »**

Stefan et Elena n'eurent pas le temps de continuer, Damon se mit à parler, il était en plein délire.

**« Giuseppe…Père…Les vampires…Veritas…P'tit frère… Louisa …Stefan !**

**-Je suis là Damon.** dit Stefan à son frère alors qu'il ne l'entendait probablement pas.

Harper, Elena et Stefan rentrèrent sans un mot. La tête de Damon, posée sur les genoux d'Elena. Ils l'installèrent dans son lit, brûlant de fièvre. Il rêvait toujours.

Et ce rêve semblait le consumer…

**Voilà ! Alors, reviews (please, ça m'encouragera à mettre la suite au plus vite !). Merci de m'avoir lu et encore désolé pour le retard ! Bisous les gens !**

**Ps : j'ai toujours pas Internet, j'utilise le partage de connexion alors, pour les reviews je répondrai au plus vite, juré !**

**-Arjole**


End file.
